Videogame
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gasman and Angel get trapped in a videogame.


Hey. Yellow here. My first fic ever. I hope it's pure awesomeness enough for you guys.

So they still have wings here, btw. And Iggy is still blind. :( Total's here, too. :D And yes he can still talk. Well they're pretty much the same here so enjoooy! (I hope). :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and all of its lovely characters. But the plot is mine. :)

CHAPTER I

Hello, Wii.

I awoke to the wet feel of a few drops of rain falling on me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was already dark. We were at the park and still on the same bench we sat on a few hours ago not realizing that we had dozed off under the late afternoon sun. _Whoops_.

I straightened up and began to wake the rest of the flock. Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gasman, Angel, and even our dog Total sat up grudgingly from a good nap but when they saw how late it was they became wide awake.

"We should be heading back," I said, "It's starting to rain." Gasman looked up and felt a few drops of rain touch his face, too. After a few minutes, the rain started to pour. "Let's go."

We quickly walked down the streets where there were barely any people because of the rain. I could hear the squeakiness of our sneakers while they sloshed through the puddles of water. We couldn't fly because people indoors might see us through a window. Besides, our wings were already wet from the rain making them heavier and harder to fly. Finally the rain poured even harder and we could hear thunder rumbling through the clouds.

After passing rows of stores and buildings, we found a small space between a deli and a hardware store with a bit of shelter from the rain. It was the kind where you would find the dumpster at the back.

"Let's stop here and wait for the rain to die down," I said. Nudge quickly went under the bit of roof and unfurled her wings, shaking raindrops everywhere. "Bleah. Now my feathers are all soggy."

Angel sneezed and Iggy instantly gave her his sweater. She took it and put it on gratefully. I saw her sit down and hug Total tighter. Another sound of thunder rumbled across the sky.

"It looks like the rain's gonna last for long. I guess we're gonna have to stay here for the night," I said reluctantly. This wasn't exactly a cozy spot but I guess it was better than being right in the middle of the rain.

"Imma get some sleep," the Gasman said. He looked tired and cold from the rain. I wished we had some blankets around here. I held out my left fist and the rest stacked their left hands on mine. Usual habit. We tapped each other's hands and the flock went to sleep.

Absently, I wandered to the dumpster. I had a weird thought that there might be something to cover us up around there.

But anyway, I was curious. Maybe there could be something useful. Like food. I rummaged through the stuff that had fallen and was scattered on the ground. As I continued digging, I found something unusual. It was a Nintendo Wii but it was still in pretty good shape. It just had a bit of scratches and dirt on it from being by the dumpster all day. _Why would a perfectly good Nintendo Wii be here in a dumpster between a deli and a hardware store?_

Fang came over and said, "Watcha got there?" He looked over and saw the gaming device. "Huh. The flock would've been excited to play on one of those," he said passively.

"What would've we been excited to play on?" Iggy said coming over. The others came, too. It seems they weren't really asleep after all. Except for the Gasman though, who had to be woken up by Nudge.

They looked over and the Gasman's eyes lit up. "Oohh. I've seen one of those. Those things are awesooome."

Nudge squealed excitedly. "Ooohhh! It's a Nintendo Wii! Remember when we went to visit one of those huge you-could-get-lost-in electronics stores we went to a couple of days ago? It was so cool! You got to play on one of those for free! Remember Gazzy and I started to play this kind of game where you had you had a sword and then you used the remote control thingy and swing it around pretending that the remote was a real sword? That was awesome-!"

Nudge continued to babble when I noticed there was some sort of label on it. It looked weird. It was a bunch of numbers that weren't usually on Wii's that we've seen in electronics stores. I don't know but it had an unusual… _glow _to it. I was curious and started to touch my hand over it until Fang reached out to stop me. He looked slightly alarmed. "You don't think it's a trap-"

"Gasser, wait-!" Iggy started, but_ oops_.

The Gasman already touched it first.

Instantly, the Wii began to light up indicating that the power had been turned on. But then a weird feeling swept over us, like we were suddenly being sucked in. _Into the Wii._

I stood up and began to run away quick, grabbing as much of the flock as I could, but with every step I took I became slower and heavier. The rain was still pouring which made it harder even though it was already settling into a drizzle. More and more I felt us being sucked into the video gaming device and more and more I tried to run away.

Then I felt a big _whoosh _and we were all thrown in hard and were pulled backwards into the mysterious Nintendo gaming device.

It was dark. Again. _Why is it always dark when I wake up? _I thought grimacing.

"Angel? Fang? Nudge? Iggy? Gazzy?" I called.

"I'm here." Angel said beside me. So was the rest of the flock. We couldn't see a thing- well, for Iggy, it didn't really change anything. I tried to walk around but I then stepped on Fang's foot.

"Max," Angel placed her hand in mine, "Where are we?"

I didn't answer. I felt something brush against my arm. Iggy. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. What's happening?" he said.

"It's dark," I answered.

But then the room suddenly lit up with a million bright colors which hurt my eyes for a moment. When I could see again I looked around and gasped a little. All around us, millions of windows were virtually floating everywhere. It was the home menu for the Nintendo Wii.

They were so bright and clear that Nudge reached up to touch one of them.

"Nudge, don't-!"

Too late. _Why, oh, why do our warnings always come out too late?_

The surroundings changed and blurred (I actually felt myself dissolving! Which was pretty cool at the moment…), slowly fading until another layer of darkness covered us. _Great. _As it continued to turn pitch black again, strangely I suddenly heard little voices all around us. They grew louder and it suddenly became a million voices blurring and passing by all at once until they faded and died down again and it was silent.

But after a while I heard a different voice that echoed throughout the entire space- or whatever you call where we were. It was familiar and it sounded like it was from a small Italian dude.

"_Let'sse go!"_

_Oh, you got to be kidding me._

So there you go, folks. I know it's boring and short but I wanted to give a separate introduction thingy before you guys actually read the whole videogame flow.

So I hope it wasn't that bad and let me know what you think!

-Yellow


End file.
